Kiss Me, Tsukune
by animegirl103
Summary: It was just a normal day. Moka went over to Tsukune's dorm, but she was injected with something! what is this something? Tsukune gets it too! What going to happen? -on hiatus at the moment-
1. Kiss Me, Tsukune

Full Summary: A new group has a burning hatered for Tsukune and Friends. They come up with a plot to tear him apart! At Moka's expense...Fatherhood.

Please Review!

* * *

"M-Moka-san"

"M-Moka-san"

"Tsukune"

"Moka-san"

Tsuku...ne...ahh this is killing me! You smell so...good..."

"M-Mo-Moka-san..." Tsukune sighed, then loosened his tie and pulled down his collar.

Moka's face lit up, "Really Tsukune? It's ok?"

Tsukune gulped and nodded.

"Kappuchuu!" Moka sighed.

"AHEM??" Kurumu shouted. "Moka! Don't do that! You're draining him dry!"

"N-no...no it's okay Kurumu-chan! I promise!" Tsukune stuttered.

Kurumu smiled wickedly, "Okayyy..." she said as she pressed her breasts against him casting her 'charm'.

"Gahhhhh..." Tsukune said as he stiffened up.

"Kurumu-san!! Get your oversized breasts off him!!" Yukari shouted as she waved hir magic wand...and a pot fell on Kurumu's head.

"OVERSIZED?? Is that jealousy I sense...Yukari-chan? Possibly you want your breasts a little bigger, perhaps?" Kurumu taunted her.

"No! I'm happy with my current size...they are light and don't **get in the way!**" Yukari retaliated.

(background arguing of Yukari and Kurumu) "Tsukune...follow me?" Moka said nudging him.

"Eh? Uhh...okay." Tsukune said as he followed Moka.

Moka stopped in her tracks. "Tsukune...?" She said as she turned around to face him.

Tsukune was confused. "Yeah?"

Moka's face was getting redder and redder. "Kiss me."

"K-Kiss??" Tsukune gasped.

Moka nodded getting even redder.

Tsukune took a deep shaky breath.

"Umm...It's okay. I'm nervous too." Moka said with a shy smile.

Tsukune smiled back and brought his lips inches from hers moving in slowly and slowly...then he froze. "It's kinda strange...usually, we're interrupted by now."

Moka giggled, "Hurry up before we are..."

Tsukune was about 3 millimeters away from her lips when...a bright pink light surrounded Moka. Bats fell from the sky and surrounded her, "Tsukune!" she said softly, "I'm sorry ahead of time if I hurt you!" Silver hair. Red eyes. Full vampire.

"How dare you..." The inner-Moka began.


	2. I Want to, But I Can't

Tsukune was about 3 millimeters away from her lips when

_Tsukune was about 3 millimeters away from her lips when...a bright pink light surrounded Moka. Bats fell from the sky and surrounded her, "Tsukune!" she said softly, "I'm sorry ahead of time if I hurt you!" Silver hair. Red eyes. Full vampire._

"_How dare you..." The inner-Moka began._

"M-Moka-san?!" Tsukune gasped. "How did you—waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" he said as she kicked him.

"Know your place, Tsukune. No matter how much I want this, my pride as a vampire wont let that happen." Moka said with her back facing him.

"You want to what...?" Tsukune said, sitting up.

Moka turned around and looked at him, then walked next to him and picked up the rosary. She re-hooked her rosary and the silver hair faded back to pink.

Tsukune stood up quickly and caught Moka before she fell.

"M-Moka-san..." Tsukune whispered, as he carried her back to where everyone else was.

"Tsukune-san! Where did you go? What happened to Moka?" Kurumu asked right when she saw them.

"Eh...she fell...and passed out...I was going to bring her back to my room since I have no clue where hers is...and since I don't have a key." Tsukune sweat dropped.

"Aww Moka is so lucky...she gets to go into Tsukune's room! How come I haven't been there yet?!" Kurumu shouted.

"Ehhh...next time I have nothing to do, I'll invite you over?" Tsukune asked.

"YAY!" Kurumu said as she jumped on him from behind.

"Wahh" Tsukune said as he nearly dropped Moka. Tsukune sighed. "I'll be off now then..." He said as he was turning around.

"Bye Tsukune." Mizore said as she appeared in front of him.

Tsukune jumped back but recovered from the shock. "Bye..."


	3. What are You Doing?

"E-Eh

"So what do you think? We'll give her the injection to mess up her hormones and she'll go crazy for him!" An annoying cackled voice said on top of the school roof.

"It makes sense...and if he rejects her we'll just inject him too, then his hormones will act the same way." A man said with a deeper voice.

"The best part is..." The cackled man continued, "Is that when their friends find out, it will be too late! When will we give Moka-chan the injection?"

"Patience, Tatsuya, Patience"

"Yes, Masaru-sama." Tatsuya bowed.

* * *

"E-Eh...?" Moka said as her eyes fluttered open. "Tsu-Tsukune?" She said as she got up.

"Ah! Moka-san! Your up!" Tsukune said as he walked into the room.

"Ah...yeah...where am I? Your room?" Moka asked.

"Mm. Umm...are you hungry? I boiled soup." Tsukune said looking toward the stove.

"That would be great!" Moka exclaimed.

Tsukune smiled n walked back to the stove to get a bowl of soup.

"Aah!" Moka gasped.

Tsukune put the soup on the counter and ran back to the room and saw Moka on the floor panting. "M-Moka-san!"

Outside Tsukune's window

Masaru nodded in satisfaction. "Now we just sit back and watch."

"How was my aim, Masaru-sama? Was it good? Great?" Tatsuya asked.

Masaru nodded again and disappeared. Then Tatsuya disappeared waiting patiently for the next step of the plan.

Back in Tsukune's Room

"Ts-Tsukune..." Moka looked up at him.

"Eh? M-Moka? Are you ok? What happened?" Tsukune asked.

Moka grabbed him but the shoulders and hugged him. "Tsukune!"

"...Eh...?"

Moka's rosary began to glow, "Tsukune. Leave this room now. I don't know what happened but Moka's resistace to myself has increased. I can't control what she is doing."

"Eh? M-Moka-SAN?!" Tsukune yelped as he felt his neck go numb.

He reached to his neck and saw a needle. He felt his consciousness fading as he felt his body moving as it was possessed. "Moka...san..."

"Tsukune?" The rosary called. "Tsukune what are you doing? Tsukune!!" The inner Moka nearly screamed...


	4. First Kiss, And Something Else?

"Eh

"Eh...EH??" Tsukune yelled, when he saw a sleeping, _naked_ Moka lying next to him on his futon.

"Oww..." He said as he rubbed the spot where the needle injected into him. _Damn what am I going to do? What if she thinks I came onto her? _

_What if—_

"Tsukune. It wasn't your fault. I saw the needle injected into both of you. Wake Moka up. She should blurrily remember." The inner-Moka said.

"I'm going to get dressed first..." Tsukune said as he slipped on his school uniform undershirt.

Tsukune stood over Moka. "M-Moka-san...Moka-san?"

"Eh?" She said as she woke up. "Tsuku...ne? Kyaaa!! Why am I naked in your room?!" She said as she pulled a blanked off the bed to cover herself.

"You two were injected with something. I'm not sure of with what though...My guess of what it did was that it made you two lose total control of your hormones and black out while the substance and your hormones controlled what you did." The inner-Moka said, The rosary glowing.

"I...I blurrily remember, what we did. I was so eager, so forceful. You too Tsukune." Moka said with her eyes down.

"Yeah I kind of remember too...I'm sorry Moka-san." He said as he bowed.

"It wasn't your fault, Tsukune. But what I'm worried about, is how it will affect our relationship...are we friends and pretend it never happened? Or...do we...umm...take it to the next level together?" She said mumbling, blushing.

"Moka-san" Tsukune said in awe.

"Tsukune."

Moka-san."

"Tsukune..." Moka said as she went slowly toward his neck for a bite.

Tsukune caught her and brought her head to level his. And with that slowly and romantically, he kissed her.


	5. We Missed School!

"Tsukune

"Tsukune..." Moka said into the kiss.

"TSUKUNE!!" Kurumu shouted as she punded on the door. "Where were you in classes today?? Moka too! It's 4:00pm!!"

Tsukune and Moka broke away, "4:00pm!? We missed school?" Tsukune said.

"Where are my clothes?" Moka said, blushing again.

"Erm...here" Tsukune said finding them in a messy pile.

Moka took them and put them on as Tsukune went to let Kurumu in.

"TSUKUNE!!" Kurumu shouted as she hugged him. "Where were you? You look fine...Where's Moka? You didn't stay home because of her did you?"

"Tsukune." Moka said walking into the room. "Hello Kurumu-chan!"

Kurumu ran up to Moka, "What did you two do? Was It your fault he was absent? Were you here all day? What is going on?"

"Kurumu-chan stop shaking me your making me dizzy...!" Moka said with swirls in her eyes.

"Eh...Kurumu-chan, what did we miss? We seem to have slept in..." Tsukune said.

"Nothing really. Nekonome-sensei said we have no homework." Kurumu explained.

"Umm...let's sit down?" Tsukune said. "Where's Yukari-chan, and Shirayu—Mizore-chan?"

"How should I know? They said they'd be right over." Kurumu said.

"Tsuku...ne...cough...I'll be right back..." Moka said as she got up slowly clasped her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

"M-Moka-san?!" Tsukune said as he stood up.

"Tsukune...what did you feed her?" Kurumu asked with a skeptical look.

"...Nothing. I never got a chance to give her anything." Tsukune said with a thoughtful look.

In the Bathroom

"Ugg..."Moka sighed. "Where did that come from?"

"I think I know...but I'm not going to jump to conclusions and get you all excited or depressed over nothing." The inner-Moka sighed.

"I just want to lie down..." Moka said, as she got up.

"Moka-san! Welcome back!" Tsukune greeted her.

"Thanks but I'm going to be leaving now...I'm tired." Moka said, tiredly.

"Oh, okay Moka-san. Want me to walk you back to your room?" Tsukune offered.

"No, it's okay. Bye Tsukune, Bye Kurumu-chan." Moka waved and left.

Kurumu stood next to Tsukune, "I'll go with her, our rooms are on the same floor anyway. Bye Tsukune!"

"Bye" Tsukune said.

I just thought I'd let anybody who doesn't know yet know... there is gunna be a second season of the anime!! It's called: Rosario+Vampire Capu2. lol I know the manga was way better...but it's still R+V lol. Thx4reading! Plz review D


	6. I need water

"Moka

"Moka!" Kurumu shouted as Moka was walking sluggishly to her house.

"Eh?" Moka said as she looked behind her.

"Moka, are you okay? Tsukune said you didn't eat anything..." Kurumu said.

"I'm fine, Kurumu-chan!" Moka said as she was standing in front of her door.

"Moka...whats that?" Kurumu said pointing to a pinkish mark on her upper thigh.

"Eh..? EH?!" Moka said when she saw, "Kurumu-chan I have to go!" Moka said as she ran in and slammed her door.

Moka went into her bathroom to look at the mark better. "Eghh...Tsukune..."

"Call him. You must. We must test something." The Rosary said.

"Test something? Test what?" Moka said looking in the mirror.

"Just call Tsukune and tell him to bring a cup of fresh water."

"Fresh water...? No!" Moka said, shocked.

"You must." The Inner-Moka sighed. I'll tell you after you call him.

Moka sighed and pulled out her green phone, it was ringing. "Tsukune? Umm...I'm not entirely sure of why but can you come over to my room and bring a cup of fresh water?"

"Fresh water? Why? What are you planning on doing, Moka-san?" Tsukune asked.

"I said, I'm not entirely sure...My rosary said for you to come over here with fresh water..."

"Okay, Moka-san. I'll be there in a minute." Tsukune said, and then hung up.

"Oi...the fresh water." The inner Moka said.

"What's it for?" Moka asked.

"Vampires can only withstand water only at one time...and I want to see if that time is now..." she went on.

"And that time is...?"

"When a vampire is pregnant."

Moka's eyes widened. "No...so the water can't hurt me if I am?"

"Precisley."

"Moka-san?" Tsukune called as he knocked on the door.

"Tsukune!" Moka said as she ran to the door, and let him in.

"Why did you need a glass of water?" Tsukune asked confused.

"I'll tell you in a minute..." Moka said as she took the cup careful not to spill and and rushed to the bathroom.

Moka stared at the water. "Are you sure this will work? ...Hello?. Ummm...inner-me...? sigh Looks like I'm on my own..." she said as she took her finger and slowly put it into the water.

There was a little static at first but then...nothing.

"Moka-san?" Tsukune said as he knocked on the door. "Are you okay? Whats going on?"

Moka opened the door and let him in. "Look." She said as she took the cup of water and put it over her head.

"Moka-san?! What are you planning?!" Tsukune asked thinking she was going to try and kill herself with the water.

Moka dumped the water all over her body.

"EH?!" Tsukune gasped. "How can you withstand the water..."

"T-Tsukune...the reason as to why I can stand the water is...is...I'm pregnant..."


	7. I love you?

Tsukune stared at her, "What

Tsukune stared at her, "What?! How do you know?! How can you tell so early?? Does it have something to do with the water?"

Moka nodded slowly, "My rosary told me that when a vampire can withstand water..."

Tsukune sighed. "Umm..."

"You're the father..." Moka said quietly.

"Yeah I figured that much. What's going to happen when you transform?"

The rosary began to glow, "Don't transform." It said.

"Eh? What's going to happen?" Moka asked suddenly worried.

"The child may have a possibility of death within the change of body." The inner-Moka said.

"So...what happens when a vampire get pregnant?" Tsukune asked.

The inner-Moka sighed. The pregnancy itself is 3 months long. The child will obviously be born a vampire. During the pregnancy, the outer-layer-me will have to drink the father's—that would be you—blood on a regular basis...more frequently then she already does."

Tsukune had anime tears, "My poor blood...Anyway, isn't 3 months a little short?"

"Besides certain animals, humans have the longest gestation periods. All or most mosters have at least twice the rate that humans too." The inner-Moka said again.

"But," Tsukune pointed out, "Since I'm the father, wont they be half human??"

"It's to be expected. But since I'm the partial mother as well lets hope the child inherits only your physical traits?" The inner-Moka said.

Tsukune blushed at that.

"Wait...Moka asked. "What happened last night? I'm sure that wasn't of our own will..."

"Certainly not...I remember a needle I saw right before I blacked out though." Tsukune said as he walked in a circle.

"A needle? So maybe we were injected with something?" Moka asked quietly.

Tsukune nodded.

"...what about Kurumu-chan, Mizore-chan, and Yukari-chan?" Moka brought up.

Tsukune's face went a little white. "They will probably kill us...what about your parents?"

"Well... my mother is attending school, and my father is probably in our old house. I don't have a clue where my sisters are though."

"What do you think they'd say?" Tsukune asked.

Moka sighed. "My father probably wouldn't care at all. And my mother would be a bit concerned..."

"Well my parents will kill me." Tsukune sighed.

"What do we tell our friends? What do you think they'd do?"

Tsukune sat down and looked at Moka. "I'm not sure...I hope they understand it wasn't our fault."

Moka sat next to Tsukune and cuddled up to him.

"Moka-san...I...I really do..." Tsukune stuttered.

"Eh?" Moka asked innocently.

Tsukune hugged Moka, "I love...you..." He muttered.

Moka snuggled into him, "Even if this was a complete accident...I'm happy that you're the father, and here to stand by my side." She said as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Tsukune blushed but pulled her closer.

"I know this is really stupid...It's only been an hour." Moka said as she blushed. "I'm just really nervous."

"I know I am too..." Tsukune agreeded. "Whats going to happen with school?"

"We have to keep going..." Moka said. "But...we'll consider that when the time comes."

"Yeah. Maybe you can move into my room?" Tsukune asked sweetly.

"I would like that." Moka responded. "Then I can even drink your blood in the middle of the night!"

Tsukune did an anime fall, "Sure..."


	8. Coming Clean With Your Friends

"It's official

"It's official. Our plan is nearly complete. The downfall of Tsukune is certain." Tatsuya laughed.

"And Moka will be ours for the taking. And the child we could always kill later..." Masaru said.

"Yes, Masaru-sama."

The bell rung for class. "Nyaa! Tsukune! Moka! Where were you two yesterday?" Nekonome-sensei anked them when she saw them.

"Ehhh..." They said. "Moka-san got sick and I stayed home to keep her company?" Tsukune bowed. "I'll make up what I missed."

"That's okay then!" Nekonome-sensei said bouncing away.

"Tsukune...can I drink your blood?!" Moka asked hugging him.

Tsukune sighed. "Come on..." He said as he left the main hallway.

When he got to the roof he pulled his collar down and Moka was about to bite when...

"Oh no you don't!!" Kurumu shouted as she pushed Moka away.

"Eeeaaaahh—eh?" Moka said as she fell/was caught by Tsukune.

"Kurumu-chan! Please don't do that." Tsukune asked.

"Do you **want **your blood to be sucked dry!?" Kurumu asked him.

"N-no it's just that—" Tsukune started.

"Tsukune..." Moka said as she pulled him away.

"Oh no you don't!" Kurumu said as she pulled him towards her.

"Kurumu-chan...this is important. I need to talk to him." Moka said.

"Oh, I'm sure. You just want to suck his blood when I'm not looking." Kurumu said.

"No, Kurumu-chan. This is really important!" Moka said as she pulled Tsukune away with her.

"Moka-san?" Tsukune asked.

"Maybe we should tell them...you know before they find out for themselves." Moka muttered.

"Maybe. How do you think they'd react?" Tsukune wondered out loud.

"I'm not sure..." Moka admitted.

"So when will we tell them?" Tsukune asked.

"The sooner the better I guess." Moka said.

"Wait...does this mean that you can go swimming? It may be a stupid question but maybe now we can go into the pool and you wont be hurt." Tsukune suggested.

"Maybe that's how we'll tell them! Come on!" Moka said as her face lit up.

Kurumu was sitting on the floor, "Tsukune! There you are! Did she suck your blood again?"

"No... I have an idea, lets all go for a swim?" Tsukune asked them.

"I'm fine with it!" Kurumu said as she hugged him.

"Me too..." Mizore said as she appeared behind Tsukune.

"Me three, desu!" Yukari said.

Moka was biting her lip, she sagged behind the group.

"Are you sure you want to go public already? It's been only 2 days. Don't you want to wait a bit longer?" The inner-Moka said.

"As I said to Tsukune before...the sooner the better. And this wasn't even our fault...i hope we can figure out who did this..." Moka said, slowly.

"I hope so too...they must be punished. I will happily do it personally." The rosary hissed.

"Yeah...I really hope my friends will understand. My friends are like my life." Moka said as she stopped.

"Do you feel that too?" The rosary asked.

"Yeah...are we being followed?" Moka asked as she started walking again at a faster rate.

"Go to the group. Nothing can happen to you." Inner-Moka said, carefully.

Moka nodded and headed up to the group...

"Masaru-sama." Tatsuya said.

"This ought to be interesting." Masaru said, as he followed them slowly.

Back with the gang

"Tsukune" Moka said as she grabbed his hand.

Tsukune smiled, "Hey look we're here!"

"Cannonball!" Yukari shouted as she jumped into the pool. Then Mizore sat on the edge of the pool and put her feet in the water, careful to resist the urge to freeze anyone who splashes her.

Kurumu dove into the pool, "C'mon Tsukune!"

"Okay!" he said, then turning to Moka, "You ready?"

Moka nodded slowly. "The sooner the better, right?" She was reminding herself more then Tsukune.

_Moka looks really good in her pink bathing suit. As with Kurumu-chan, in her blue bikini and Yukari-chan in her yellow tankini. Same with Mizore-chan in her purple one. _Tsukune thought. _I feel so lucky!_ He thought as he took Moka's hand.

"Tsukune...there is a slight problem..." Moka said.

"Huh?" Tsukune asked as he looked at her.

"I can't swim." Moka said smiling, while blushing.

"We'll go in the shallow end and I'll never let go of you."

"Promise...?"

Tsukune nodded, as he walked towards the pool and sat down in the shallow end.

Moka sat down on the side of the pool putting one of her feet in.

"Moka!! Get out of the water! You can hurt yourself!" Kurumu said.

Moka shook her head slowly.

Yukari stared at Moka skeptically, "You're still a vampire right?" Moka nodded, and Yukari continued, "Then how is this possible! There is no way!"

Moka snuggled a little closer to Tsukune, "Actually...there is a way..."

"And that is...?" Kurumu urged them on."

"Well..." Moka started, "Me and Tsukune were in his room, and I felt a pinch in the back of my neck so I blacked out. Tsukune said the heard me scream so he went to check on me. Then he told me he felt a pinch too, and he pulled a needle from the back of his neck and blacked out."

"We both woke up," Tsukune continued for her, "the next day naked, and we found out that when Kurumu-chan came over that we missed school...then Moka-san felt sick so she went back to her room. I got a call about 15 or 20 minutes later to go to her room with a cup of water, so I did."

Moka took a deep breath, "I performed a test with the water. My Rosary explained how it works...so I went into the bathroom with it and my Rosary said, can touch water..." Moka stood up, headed over to the deep end of the pool and dove into it. She came up to the top and staggered/swam back to where everyone was.

"This wasn't our fault. We were injected with something..." Tsukune added quickly.

"What does that have to do with her touching the water..." Kurumu said hoping that her fear wasn't the truth.

Moka sat back down into the water, "You guys...Me and Tsukune...well...I'm pregnant..."

* * *

**I took ur advice n made it longer lol i hope i did good  
**


	9. Bitter Reactions

Kurumu stared at them

Kurumu stared at them. She blinked a few times, then walked away looking down.

"You guys are pretty young...but then again it wasn't on purpose. So I guess I'm happy for you...when am I going to be involved with this relationship, desu?" Yukari asked seriously.

Mizore went up to Tsukune, grabbed him by the arm, and started to pull him away, "Me next."

"Ehhh?!" Tsukune said as he got away.

Moka looked down. "Tsukune..."

"Eh? Moka-san?" Tsukune asked.

"Tsukune!" Moka said as she jumped on him and started to suck his blood.

"OWWWW!! That hurts!" Tsukune whined.

"I wonder where Kurumu-chan went?" Moka asked when she finished drinking.

"I'm not sure...maybe we should give her some time alone..." Tsukune suggested.

"I'll talk to her later..." Moka said. "Eh??" Moka said as Yukari hugged Moka around the waist. "Moka baby! Moka baby! Moka baby!"

"Ehh..." Tsukune said as he did an anime fall.

1 month later

"I'm so happy that we got permission from the head chairman (exorcist) that we could move into your room!" Moka said trying to lift a box.

"Yeah he didn't even ask for a reason... he just said 'It will be better that way if you do.' Ehh...maybe he knows?" Tsukune said lifting the box for Moka.

"This is really embarrassing...I'm only 16. So are you. This can't be good!" Moka said sitting down on the floor.

"It's alright." Tsukune said. "It will all work out. Any word from Kurumu-chan yet?"

"Yeah actually... I said hi to her in the hallway n it looked like she was starting to forgive me and she offered to carry my books." Moka said smiling.

"That's good. Well at least we're almost done moving in all of your stuff, right?" Tsukune said.

"Yeah...wait...we need to go baby shopping sometime..." Moka said out loud to make note of it.

Tsukune laughed. "I know, I know. But when..."

"Tsukune, are we almost done? I'm tired!" Moka said with an exhausted smile.

"Oh, yeah, you can go to my room and take a nap. I just have to move this box. Then we'll be done for the day." Tsukune said looking around.

Moka nodded and stood up. "Kyaa!" She said as she almost tripped.

"Be careful!" Tsukune told her, as he caught her.

Moka felt a blush cover her cheeks, spreading to her face. "Tsukune..."

"Moka-san."

"Tsuku...ne...! Kappuchuu!" Moka said as she bit him.

"OWW! You didn't even warn me that time!!" Tsukune said grabbing his neck.

Moka just smiled and left. "His blood is so delicious!" She said to herself.

"Heyyy...What's a pretty girl like you doing outside by yourself?"

Moka heard from a voice behind her. "Who's there?

Tatsuya came out from behind a nearby tree. "Hello there, Moka-chan."

"W-who are you?" Moka asked walking backward.

"I'm Tatsuya. A junior here at Yokai academy. Where is your beloved Tsukune-chan?" Tatsuya asked, semi-politely.

"He said he will catch up with me he had to do something really quick..." Moka lied. She knew it will take him about an hour to finish all the moving. "Well umm..." Moka said holding her stomach, "I should go. I don't want to keep him waiting if he happens to get there before I do."

"But Moka-chan...Why? We just met!" Tatsuya said as he inched closer to her.

"I really should go..." Moka said as she stepped backwards.

"Okay...I'll see you around then." Tatsuya said smirking.

"Bye..." Moka mumbled as she quickly walked away.

When Moka got home she fell to the floor. _Who was that guy?! His aura was so dark...it was constricting...I felt so weak around him. He can't be good at all...Why can't I breath...? _Moka started to cough. _I feel that aura again...he must have followed me! He's gunna—_

Moka felt arms wrap around her and the bad aura faded away, "Moka-san! Are you okay?? I had a feeling something bad was going to happen so I came here. What happened, do you need to go to the infirmary?" Tsukune said as he picked her up and put her on his futon.

"Tsukune..." Moka smiled.

"Moka-san." Tsukune said as he hugged her, being careful not to hurt her.

Little did they know, Tatsuya was watching them from the nearby window above the futon. "Perfect!" He snickered quietly, as he faded away.


	10. Nekonome sensei?

**Ok.. just to let you readers know: I changed the gestation rate of a vampire to 3 months. Cuz 5 doesn't exactly go into 9 lol. So just to avoid confusion... when she is 1 month she will look 3 months when she is 2 months she will look 6 months and when she is 3 months she will look 9 months. Ok? Just to avoid confusion! ;; sorry!**

* * *

Moka woke up the next morning very early—3:52am to be exact. She yawned, "I don't remember falling asleep..." She looked behind her, Tsukune was serving as her pillow.

Moka bit her lip with embarrassment. _I must have been heavy! Lying down on him like that...I must apologize later..._ Moka thought as she tried to get up...nearly falling.

_I almost forgot..._ She wondered looking sown at her stomach. _I still can't believe it...its so unreal...!_ She looked back at Tsukune and smiled. She walked over to him and started to stroke his hair. "I love you, I always have...Tsukune..." She whispered to herself.

Tsukune's eye's fluttered open, "M-Moka-san?" He said quietly. Moka kissed him gently on the cheek. "Go back to bed..."

Tsukune nodded and closed his eyes again.

Moka sighed, she stood up and walked over to the mirror. _I'm starting to show a bit through my uniform...I should order a new one soon. The other kids a bound to find out sooner or later...I wonder what the head chairman would say!_

Moka sat down in front of the mirror, she put her hands on her swollen stomach, "I'm so scared..."

She didn't realize it but Tsukune heard her, got up and sat down behind her. "Why?"

"Eh?" Moka turned around, "Tsukune..."

"Why are you so scared...?" Tsukune asked, blushing.

Moka blushed as well. "Umm...well..." Moka just looked down still holding her stomach.

Tsukune smiled a little. "It's ok. Whatever happens, we embrace it together."

"Tsukune...!" Moka said with tears in her eyes. Moka blushed, then looked at Tsukune who sighed. "Fine!" He pulled down his collar, to let Moka suck his blood again.

"Kappucchu!"

* * *

2 months later

* * *

"Nekonome-sensei?" Moka asked, while buttoning her huge jacket up all the way.

"Yes?" Nekonome-sensei purred.

"Umm...say...what would happen if a student got pregnant during the school year...?" Moka muttered, her eyes shining with hope.

"EXPULTION!" Nekonome-sensei hissed. She saw the hurt and scared look on Moka's face and quickly said, "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! What would happen is that the soon-to-be-parents would share a dorm-room, and have work delivered to them regularly. It's like a maternity leave. But once the child is old emough, and the parents are still in school, the parents are responsible for still showing up to school."

Moka bit her lip as Nekonome-sensei went on, "The parents could either drop out of school, get a sitter for the child, or...take the child to school as long as it's quiet...why do you ask? Is there something I should know?"

"Umm...yeah..." Moka said as she unbuttoned her jacket.

"Oh my! Moka-san?!" Nekonome-sensei said startled. "Y-You?"

Moka blushed and nodded, "But that's not the whole story! You see me and...the father..." Moka said not wanting her to know it was Tsukune yet. "Got injected with something that made us...yeah and then the next morning I put my hand in water and I wasn't hurt! So and then I told the father I was pregnant and he accepted it!" Moka breathed with swirls in her eyes.

Nekonome-sensei nodded thoughtfully, "And who is...the father?"

"Tsukune...But it wasn't our fault! We—" Moka started but Nekonome-sensei put her finger to Moka's lips. "You just told me the story, silly Moka! How long was it since this happened?"

"A little under 3 months..." Moka replied honestly.

"You look a bit too big to be 3 months!" Nekonome-sensei laughed.

Moka shook her head. "My kind are only pregnant for about 3 months..."

"Oh my! You must be due very soon then! Well we must let the head chairman know so you can stay in your dorm, as with Tsukune-kun." Nekonome-sensei said walking off.

"Th-thank you, Nekonome-sensei." Moka said bowing.

"Moka you can just find Tsukune and go home. I'll have tomorrows test delivered to you tomorrow morning. I'll take care of the rest! And anytime dear. Just don't get injected again!" Nekonome-sensei said the last part jokingly.

Moka nodded, buttoned her jacket, and walked off to find her beloved.


	11. Labor and Master?

"Tsukune...?" _It's 5:00pm...where could he be? I'll ask Kurumu-chan!_ Moka thought as she went as fast as a pregnant woman can to Kurumu's room.

Moka stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around. _That aura...it can't be...? I feel like I'm being watched!_ She thought as she walked at a rushed rate.

She heard footsteps behind her...closer...closer...closer...gone? Moka turned around and met face to face with Tatsuya. "Master would like to play with you now."

Moka felt a cold chill run down her spine, "Master...?"

Tatsuya nodded politely. "Come" He said holding out his hand.

Moka was panicking, _He seems to have a sweet face but his black aura...I can't breathe around him...he reeks of blood and death. Where is my Tsukune...?_ Moka bravely shook her head and backed up.

"What's wrong, Moka-chan? Come here. I wont hurt you..." He said quietly sliding a knife out of his pocket.

Moka bit her lip; she shook her head, still being reluctant.

"Ohhh...that reminds me..." As he took a step closer until he was about 3 or 4 inches from her face. "How's the child?"

Moka's breath caught in her throat. Tatsuya slid the knife out and pressed it against her throat threateningly. "Be a good little girl and come and I will spare you and your precious Tsukune." His voice was cold and sour.

Moka was scared but she went willingly.

"Now that's a good girl!" Tatsuya said returning to his nice, calm side. "Where is Tsukune anyway?"

Moka was silent.

"Where?!" Tatsuya raised his voice.

Moka was still silent so Tatsuta slashed he arm with the knife.

Moka let out a cry of agony, as she fell to the ground.

"Now...where is he...?" he asked in a strained calm voice.

"I don't know..." Moka forced out.

"We need to find him now don't we?" He said.

Moka shook her head as she stood up and ran away, screaming for Tsukune as loud as she could.

Moka could feel the aura getting closer and darker. She looked to her arm, she could see that he cut it in a bad spot—blood was pouring out. _Where is...he..._ She felt her conciousness slipping then she heard it. The one thing that would give her hope... She heard **it**.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune called out as he caught her as she fell. Tsukune picked her up, figuring she was running from something, and ran to their room so he can treat her.

"Moka-san..." Tsukune said as he cleaned her arm._ That must have hurt..._ "Who did this to you...?" He said to nobody in particular.

Moka's eyes snapped open and she jerked upward. "Tsukune!" She drew in her knees as close as they can go and she dropped her head.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune said as he wrapped his arms around her. "T-Tsukune...He...He's crazy!! He wants to hurt us...he knows about the baby. He is crazy!" Moka said with tears shining in her eyes.

Tsukune looked intently at her, "Who"

"He told me...his name was...Tatsuya." Moka said with tears starting to trickle down her face.

Tsukune had a serious look on his face. He was walking out of the room.

"Tsukune! Where are you going?? Don't leave! Tsukune he could hurt you!...Don't leave me...!" Moka nearly screamed with tears streaming down her face.

"Moka-san..." Tsukune said as he went up to her. "It's ok. I'll be right back."

"Tsukune...I can't breathe...he's coming...It hurts..." Moka whispered.

Tsukune was confused. "What hurts? Your arm?"

Moka shhok her head and grasped her stomach, "It hurts! Make it stop, Tsukune! Make it stop!"

"Make what stop?! Moka-san, are you okay?!" Tsukune asked, concerned.

Moka shook her head, "I think it's time..." She whispered.

"Time for what...Moka-chan?" Tatsuya breathed.

Moka shuttered. Tsukune put Moka down and kissed her on the cheek. He faced Tatsuya. "Who exactly are you?" He asked, cautiously.

"I am Tatsuya. My master Masaru-sama and I injected you two with the TX-94. It is a drug of my own creation that makes the mind go numb with hormones. The hormones control your body and you see everything with a film of lust. And it magnetizes and enhances sperm/egg production so the chance of pregnancy is 98 positive. That is how we planned to destroy you two and your family! A child! Who would have thought?!"

"You are crazy..." Tsukune said with a glint in his eyes.

"And who are you?" Tatsuya asked pleasantly.

Tsukune grunted and charged at him. He kicked Tatsuya in the stomach and blood erupted out of his mouth. Tatsuya landed on the floor...he began to laugh. He looked toward Moka and kept on laughing.

"Tsuku...ne..." Moka said as she got an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach _I think they planned this out...perfectly! Right as I go into labor, they attack! Who is this master person...? No...I can't breathe again. It's starting to hurt! Not again!_ Moka screamed as loud as she can. Which wasn't that loud, since she was exhausted and in the agony of lone-childbirth.

Tatsuya was the covered over in ice, as Mizore walked into the room.

Kurumu and Yukari ran by her and helped Moka. "Tsukune! Moka needs to go to the school infirmary! Hurry up here! Yukari stay here and help them! Ok?"

Yukari nodded as Kurumu picked up Moka. Kurumu ran out the door.

Tsukune eyed Tatsuya. Tatsuya was laying on the floor just laughing. Then he said, "He's here...my master will fight you now...I admit defeat. But you would need a miracle to beat him..."


	12. Childbirth is harder then it seems

Moka screamed as she clutched her stomach again.

"Fuck!" Kurumu cursed. _Maybe I should try flying...but with all this extra weight I might not be able to..._

A crow flew out from behind a tree and flew next to Kurumu as she was running. "Kurumu-chan! What's wrong with Moka?!" Ruby shouted over Moka's screams.

"She didn't tell you?! 3 months ago she got pregnant and told us vampires are only pregnant for 3 months! She's in labor!! Can you ask questions later and help me get her to the infirmary??" Kurumu said out of breath.

Ruby nodded as she transformed into a girl, and sighed as wings sprouted from her back. "We can get her there faster if we fly there." Ruby said taking Moka from Kurumu.

Kurumu grew her wings and took hold of Moka's legs. They jumped up and took to the sky. Moka's face scrunched up again, "**TSUKUNE!!**" She screamed as loud as possible.

* * *

Tsukune was standing in front of Mizore and Yukari. They were waiting for this so called 'master' to come.

Suddenly a dark figure appeared in the corner. Tsukune eyed it—whatever it was.

"I am...Masaru-sama." It droned. "You are, Aono Tsukune?"

Tsukune nodded and stepped forward. He looked directly at Masaru, revealing his red vampiric eyes.

"Oooh scary!" Masaru joked. Then he got serious again, "Do you know the chances of Moka **surviving** this labor? Even if you do beat me, you will be torn apart to know your precious beloved is **dead**."

Tsukune's eyes widened, but then they narrowed with hatred. He looked away, "No." Tsukune brought his eyes back to meet with Masaru's and then...Tsukune charged at him.

Tsukune made contact with Masaru in his chest. Masaru's nose and mouth overflowed with blood.

Mizore froze Masaru all the way and Tsukune kicked it. The ice was shattered, and ripped off his skin.

Masaru screamed. "Your gunna die right now you little punk!" He bellowed, as he punched Tsukune.

Tsukune dodged the punch and kicked Masaru in the head. Masaru flew across the room and landed against the wall.

"Your gunna get it now punk—" he breathed.

"I don't have time for this." Tsukune cut him off, as he punched him again. Masaru flew through the room's window and landed on the cold, hard ground; 2 stories below.

"I'm defeated...but I'll be back soon enough...Aono Tsukune..." Masaru whispered as he faded away.

Tsukune got a little light headed as his humane senses returned and his vampiric ones faded away, suddenly he remembered, "Moka-san!" He said as he ran out of the room with Mizore and Yukari following closely behind.

* * *

Moka screamed again. She was lying down in a bed with her school uniform folded up in a corner. They put a curtain around her bed so nobody will disturb her...but her screaming was echoing around the whole school.

Tsukune entered the infirmary frantically searching for Moka, Kurumu then grabbed his arm and led him to Moka's bed.

"**Tsukune!!** Where **were** you?!" Moka growled at him when he entered the room.

"Sorry, Moka-san! Are you okay?! Did I miss anything?!" Tsukune asked Moka, then directed the last part to Moka and Kurumu.

"No, because Moka refused to do anything with the nurse until you got here. You only missed a earful of screaming..." Kurumu said, rolling her eyes.

"Tsukune..." Moka said holding out her hand, and when he took it, she crushed the living hell out of it and screamed.

The nurse ran into the room. "Okay. I need everybody except the father out of the room."

Mizore, Yukari, Kurumu, and Ruby left without hesitation. They wanted this to be quick and easy.

Moka squeezed Tsukune's hand hard as she went into another contraction.

"Okay..." The nurse said to Moka, "I need you to push."

"PUSH WHAT?!" Moka asked her.

"Push the baby!" The nurse said patiently.

"How??" Moka asked holding in another scream.

"NOW!" The nurse shouted.

Moka felt something move inside her stomach and she figured out how to push on her own. She then felt something near her vagina, and she screamed as tremendous pain hit her there.

She squeezed Tsukune's Hand so hard he thought it was going to fall off!

"I see the head!" The nurse told them.

Moka screamed again but this time it was more like a muffled whimper.

Tsukune cradled her head, "It's ok, Moka-san! Just a little bit more!"

Moka nodded and pushed harder, with tears falling from her eyes.

"Just the legs..." The nurse urged. "Gotcha!" She said as she handed the baby to another nurse to be cleaned.

Moka quivered.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune said and Moka looked at him. "We're parents...!" He said with tears in his eyes.

The nurse walked back into the room with the baby. "It's a girl!" She smiled. "Did you kids pick out a name?"

Tsukune whispered something to Moka and she whispered something back, then Tsukune said, "Not really yet..."

Kurumu and the others ran into the room to see the baby.

The nurse handed Moka the baby. Moka shook her head and gave her to Tsukune.

Tsukune looked at Moka confused, then looked at the baby taking in what she looked like. Dark-ish skin like his, Moka's nose, silvery hair, and...**RED EYES?!**

Now focusing on the matter at hand, he gave the baby to Ruby, who happened to be the closest to him. "Moka-san? What's wrong?"

"I still...can't breathe...and it really hurts, Tsukune..." Moka whispered.

Tsukune bit his lip, "Umm...Nurse-san?"

"Yes?" She said.

"When will Moka be able to breath again? And When will it stop hurting her?" Tsukune asked.

The nurse looked at Moka, uneasily. "The pain should have went away a little while after the child was born...minor pain will only return whenever she goes to the bathroom for the next 2 or so weeks."

Moka whimpered and it evolved into a soft yell.

"Could it be...there is another child?!" The nurse said hurrying out of the room to bring some of her equipment back in.

"What?!" Kurumu shouted. "Another?! Shouldn't you guys have all known this **ahead **of time??"

"Well...we kinda kept the news to ourselves a bit too long. And it was only 3 months...OWW!!" Tsukune said nearly jumping out of his chair. Moka was squeezing his hand again.

"Geez...i never realized how strong Moka is...she is crushing his hand to bits!" Yukari mumbled.

The nurse re-entered with her equipment, "Okay, Moka-san, This one should be a bit easier since your birth canal is already stretched a bit. Now...push!"

"You **LIE**" Moka hissed. "This one hurts even **MORE** if it's possible!!" she screamed.

"Stop talking and **PUSH!**" The nurse yelled back. "And...got it!" she said as a second baby came into her arms.

The nurse rushed out of the room to treat the second baby.

Moka took in a deep breath. Tsukune hugged her, "I'm really, so proud of you...I really am..."

Kurumu twitched, "EWW! Remind me to **adopt** one day!"

The situation with the second-born happened so quickly, everyone who was in the room witnessed it.

Ruby handed Tsukune the first-born as the nurse walked in and handed Moka the second-born.

"You two teens will be happy to know you have two healthy baby girls...Decided on a name yet?"

"Moka and Tsukune whispered to each other for about a minute, then nodded.

"This one," Tsukune said holding the older-baby, "Is Hana."

"And," Moka said holding the younger, "Is Momo."

"Awwww!" Kurumu said, "Those names are adorable!"

Tsukune's eyes widened, and his face went white.

"What is it...?" Moka asked.

"You may become a widow..." He mumbled.

"Ehh?!" Moka asked sitting up.

"My parents are gunna kill me!!" Tsukune said with anime tears streaming down his face.

Moka sighed lying back down. "They're identical...Except that Momo's hair is brunette like her dad!" She said smirking at Tsukune. "Wait...Momo doesnt have red eyes...does that mean she's not a vampire?" She asked worridly.

"I'm not sure..." Tsukune shrugged. "Hey what's today's date?" Tsukune asked.

"April, 14. Why?" Ruby said.

"Nah, I just wanted to know their birthday." Tsukune said.

"Hey...it seems Tsukune really **is** surrounded by girls!" Yukari said.

Tsukune blushed, "Mmm, it's true I guess..."

Suddenly as if in sync, the two babies started to cry.

"**EH?!**" Moka and Tsukune said at the same time.

"I think I know!" Moka said as she took Hana, and unbuttoned her shirt and lowered her bra. Moka twitched when Hana began to suck but it made the baby happy.

"Ehh..." Tsukune said. Momo was still crying so Moka looked at Tsukune to help her because her hands are full.

Tsukune blushed as he pulled down her bra strap, and placed Momo there, but the baby began to suck happily.

Moka twitched periodically. "It feels so awkward with them there..."

Nekonome-sensei walked through the curtains. M-Moka-san? Tsukune-kun? I see you're a family now..." She said looking away at the sight of Moka breast-feeding her twins.

"Yeah..." Tsukune said. "How am I gunna tell my parents this?!" He stressed.

Hana let go of Moka, and looked around the room, dazed, so did Momo, mimicking her sisters movements.

"Ehh?! Tsukune! They let go!" Moka said alarmed, trying to use the babies to cover herself.

Tsukune blushed at the sight at Moka's breasts, but shook his head and buttoned up her shirt.

"Moka-san." The nurse called. Moka looked her way, and the nurse continued. "You can have a wheel chair and you need to go back to your room. This is the school infirmary afterall, not a real hospital. Your lucky I took a course in childbirth in collage or you would have had to been driven to the Youkai hospital in the Youkai world."

Moka nodded and Handed Hana to Tsukune and handed Momo to Kurumu, who was standing next to her. Moka sat up and stretched, and then she moved to the edge of the bed, and stood, slowly. "Owww..."

Ruby went and got her a wheel chair. Moka thanked Ruby and sat down, "Owwyy..."

"Here you go." Kurumu said as she handed Moka Momo. And Tsukune handed her Hana, and then steered Moka to the doorway.

"Tsukune...Where are they gunna sleep tonight...?" Moka asked him.

"Well...before we do anything..." Tsukune said, "We need to make a trip to the Human world."


	13. Tsukune's Family

"The Human world

"The Human world?! Are you crazy??" Moka jumped.

"I need to tell my parents...but I would rather do it in person. And I need you there with me. Do you know how much trouble I'm gunna be in? I'm a 16 year old father!" Tsukune stressed even more.

"Yeah...and I'm a 16 year old mother...I should tell my mom too." Moka said looking at her children; Momo was falling asleep, but Hana was actively watching the scenery around her.

"We need to but stuff too. Like a cradle n changing table n all that...food and diapers. Oh boy, this is gunna be expensive."

Moka nodded. "But hopefully worth it."

"Yeah." Tsukune said as he got to their room. "Should our friends come with us to the human world?"

"No...I don't think we should overwhelm your parents" Moka decided.

"Yeah, true. We should leave soon though. The sooner the better." Tsukune sighed.

Moka nodded. "When? Because we should at least get a cradle and diapers to cover the basics...after we talk to your parents that is."

"What about food?" Tsukune inquired.

Moka looked down at her breasts, "I think we're good with food." He laughed.

"Anyway, we can leave now...can you walk okay?"

"Yeah but I think I could only get up holding one baby at a time." Moka sweat dropped.

Tsukune laughed and took Momo from Moka.

Moka stood up and steadied herself, then she walked around in a circle. "See? All better already!" She giggled.

Tsukune smiled. "Come on, lets get Kurumu-chan."

Moka nodded

Tsukune sniffed the air, "What's that smell?! ...Uh oh..." He said as he sniffed Hana, "Oh god...We wont happen to already have diapers...would we?"

Moka shook her head, well she isn't crying yet so—" Moka started, but the baby started to cry.

"Mmhh...I have an idea..." Tsukune said giving Hana to Moka's free arm, and taking of his uniform jacket. He put his school uniforms' jacket on the ground. He took off his undershirt and took his jacket, and put it back on.

He held his undershirt out, and took Hana from Moka. He gently unwrapped the blanket keeping her warm, and removed the diaper. He then tried his best to make a diaper out of his shirt. He wrapped Hana up again nice and snug and smiled.

Moka smiled at Tsukune, _That was a really fatherly thing to do...sacrifice his own well being for the comfort of a child...his child...our child._ She thought happily.

Moka looked down at Momo in her arms who was just waking up from a nice nap.

"We should get going now." Moka said, as they started walking again.

Right when they got there, the bus pulled up. "Hello there! I see we have some new visitors now, eh?" The bus driver said, as the bus started to move.

"Moka-san, I'm going to call my mom and tell her we're coming."

Moka nodded.

Tsukune pulled out his phone, and dialed in his house phone number, with one hand holding Hana with the other.

"Aono residence, who is this?" Came his mother's voice.

"Mom!" Tsukune said, happily. "Listen Me and a friend are going to visit you guys, is that ok?"

"Oh of course, Tsukune-chan! I'll even have Kyo-chan and have her parents come as well!" Ms. Aono said.

"Ahh, mom, no, you shouldn't!" Tsukune stuttered.

"But we all haven't seen you in so long! I must! Okay, byebye Tsukune-chan!" She said.

Tsukune sighed. "Bye mom."

Tsukune turned to Moka, "My cousin, Kyo-chan is gunna be there...so is my aunt and uncle..."

"Why? I just want to tell them and leave!" Moka said, exhausted.

"We're here..." The bus driver said as he pulled to a stop a few houses before Tsukune's house.

Tsukune sat down on the curb, just watching Hana, she was beginning to fall asleep. "How am I gunna tell them? I mean...they're my parents!"

Moka put a hand on his back. "It's alright. Would you like them to meet the twins? And then tell them? Or tell them, then have them meet the twins?"

"Well...I think the second one would be safer, but I want to see what they have to say about them too before I tell them I'm their father." Tsukune said, standing up. "I think we should tell them what happened. Then introduce them...My parents love babies after all." Tsukune said, sweat dropping.

--Tsukune and Moka are in front of Tsukune's house now—

"Moka-san, can you stay outside here with the twins? I'll try not to be more then 5 minutes with them, ok?" Tsukune asked her.

Moka nodded with understanding as she took the sleeping Hana from Tsukune.

Right as Tsukune was about to knock on the door, Momo started to cry. "Umm...Tsukune...?" Moka said blushing.

Tsukune nodded, and pulled down her shirt and bra strap, and Momo proceeded to drink.

"Okay, ill be back in a bit." Tsukune assured her.

Moka nodded.

Tsukune gathered all his courage, and knocked on the door.


	14. Parents or Grandparents

Ms

Ms. Aono opened the door, "Tsukune-chan!! Everybody! Tsukune is here!"

Tsukune walked into the kitchen where everybody was waiting.

"It's a celebration!" His aunt said, happily.

"Tsukki!" Kyo-chan said as she hugged him from behind.

"Umm...I really need to tell you guys something. It's really kinda important..." Tsukune said, looking at his feet.

"Well out with it then!" His father urged.

"Well...at the beginning of the school year, I met this girl, named Akashia Moka..."Tsukune blushed when he said her full name. "And a few months ago... she passed out and I took her to my room to try and help her since I didn't know where her room was, and she woke up and I offered her something to eat. I went to the stove to get the stew I was making and I heard her scream."

"So I turned off the gas," Tsukune continued on, "And I went to check on her, and I saw a needle that was injected into her neck, and her shirt was..." He gulped, "Gone...Then I felt a pinch on my neck and I went to see what it was and it was a needle! Then I felt myself removing my shirt, and my consciousness was slipping and I blacked out...The next morning Moka said she w-was pregnant...and we only figured as much what happened..." He finished his whole face red and looking down at the floor.

"This is...a joke? Tsukune?" His mother asked.

Tsukune shook his head, "I have proof..."

"Tsukune...you're only a kid! And you think you can get away with it by coming up with such a lie? Is there even a vaccine like that, which exists?" His father asked, storming out of the room.

Tsukune sighed, "Kids are the farthest thing from my mind in high school!"

"How long ago did this happen..." His mother asked, calmly.

Tsukune gave her the one minute sign as he left the room; he went out to the porch and went to Moka. "You ready to meet my family?"

Moka nodded as she gave him Momo, and held his free hand. They both walked back into the kitchen.

"These are...?" his mom asked.

Tsukune nodded and handed her Momo.

Kyo then gently took Hana from Moka, and held her up next to Momo. "You had twins...!" She breathed. "What...what are their names?

"Hana and Momo...Momo is the one that looks a lot like Tsukune." Moka giggled. Moka got a serious look on her face, she grabbed Tsukune's arm and pulled him into the next room over. "Are we going to tell them that Hana and Momo are vampires??" She whispered.

"It would probably be best not to..." Tsukune said, sweat dropping, "I don't know how they're react to **that**."

"Oh, ok then." Moka said as she went back into the kitchen. Tsukune stopped her, "Moka-san...You must be really thirsty..."

"Really, Tsukune?!" Moka said her eyes glowing with happiness. Tsukune nodded.

"Kappucchu!" Moka said as she bit him.

"OWW!!" Tsukune silently yelled.

About a minute later they went back into the kitchen.

"Tsukune! I forgot to ask before, When are their birthdays?" His mother asked him.

"Er..." Tsukune looked at Moka, "Today I guess...April 14th."

Everybody stared at him, then at Moka.

"How are you able to walk and move around already?!" Ms. Aono asked her, loudly. "I wasn't able to do much of anything for a week after having Tsukune!" she said dramatically.

"Ehehe..." Moka laughed awkwardly.

"Umm...mom first of all..." Tsukune said, "I want to show the twins to dad before I leave...and second of all we should be going soon because we need to get a few of th basics for Hana and Momo from the store."

Ms. Aono nodded, as she gave Momo back to Tsukune and left the room.

She re-entered a moment later with her husband. "Look! It's...our _grandchildren_!" She said to him, as Tsukune handed him Momo as Kyo handed Hana back to Moka.

"**Twins**??" He asked the parents.

Tsukune and Moka nodded, blushing.

"You may have lied about how these two came to be...but I must admit they really are adorable!" He said tickling Momo.

"Tsukune nodded, "We **really** need to be going...we have to be back at the school by 8:00pm and we still have to go shopping."

"With what money?" His mother asked him skeptically.

"Well...I have 50 in my room...I was saving up for a car...or something..." Tsukune said sighing.

"That won't get you much Tsukki." Kyo said. "Especially when you have to buy two of everything."

"Ehhh...Tsukune-chan?" His mother asked as she pulled him aside. "I guess your father and I can lend you some money...after all, they are part of the family -- But I guess I have a personal question to ask you." Tsukune nodded, confused.

"Do you really love Moka?" Ms. Aono asked.

Tsukune completely blushed; he nodded too embarrassed to say anything.

"I know it's pretty early to ask this but...When will you join your family?"

"Ehh??" Tsukune asked still confused.

"When will you and Moka get married, if you're planning to?" She pried.

"EH!?" Tsukune said; that question caught him off guard. "U-uhh...w-well...umm..."

"I see." His mother said, "Well as I said, it's still early in the game, yet. I'm going to talk to your father about the money.

Tsukune nodded, as he went back to Moka.

5 minutes later, Tsukune's parents approached them. "We will give you money. But only 300; and we expect you guys to visit us every once in a while...deal?" his father said as he got his wallet.

Tsukune and Moka nodded gratefully. Tsukune took Momo from his aunt, (A/N: Mr. Aono gave Momo to her when Ms. Aono went to talk with him) and accepted the money from his father.

"Remember," Mr. Aono added. "We can't support you forever. You'll both need to get a job."

The new parents nodded.

"Alright then," His mother said as she hugged them being careful of the children, "You two should be off now before it gets too dark."

Tsukune nodded and kissed his mother and left the house with Moka waving goodbye.

"Tsukune..." Moka said, suddenly, "How far is the store?"


End file.
